I Will Never Forget You - HiJack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: Jack is faced with hell everyday, and Hiccup was too late... Or was he? A lot of angst.


Very Angsty.

Much sadness.

I regret nothing.

* * *

Jack brought his hands up to protect his face as his father's hand raised again to inflict yet another bruise on the pale boy. It was silly how obvious the bruises were on his body, but no one seemed to notice. Then again, if someone did even notice, they wouldn't care.

With his school, they would probably only laugh and tease him about it. Jack would just come up with a stupid reason and tease himself with them, knowing if he had told someone… Well, bye home and school, hello orphanage. This time, Jack was hit even harder, and fell to the ground unconscious.

He awoke on the same floor, it now being dark as usual as he stood, keeping his head down as he walked to his room. He wasn't sure how all of this started; His mother had died a while back, though he never knew how. Maybe it was his fault? That would be the only reason Jack could choose to make sense… he had thought about this more than once, and being 14 only made him blame himself.

His father would always be drunk, empty glass bottles everywhere, some full next to his bed so he could start drinking as soon as he got up.

Jack was only thankful for school; sure he may be tormented and teased for being a 'nerd' and a 'geek' but at least it wasn't as bad as his own biological father screaming how worthless he was, and hitting him. The bruises seemed to only be on his body, which were easy enough to hide. The ones on his face were covered by makeup.

The first day he had to go get makeup, the woman tried to talk to him at the counter, to which he just paid for it and walked away without a word. To say he had 'grown used to it' was a lie, because almost every night he would cry about it.

4 years later, and now he was 17. He had dyed his hair white, gotten glasses that he paid for himself and made sure his father never saw them- as he would only break them. He had gotten better at hiding his bruises, so good that even his boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock hadn't noticed.

Hiccup was a punk; piercings scattered across his skin, tattoos even more so. His father didn't know, and neither Hiccup about his father. Jack was planning on keeping it that way for a while; he didn't need that attention on him from either parties.

His father continued to abuse him, calling him worthless, a nerd, a bitch etc. Though this disappointed him, his boyfriend was always a phone call away, and though he had no idea what was going on, Hiccup always seemed to calm him.

Hiccup worked as well, so sometimes he wasn't always a phone call away; instead Jack closed his eyes and would picture a date or a kiss they had shared. It may seem weird or creepy to anyone other than Jack; but he was never shown the love everyone else did. Hiccup, though being the exact opposite of Jack, showed him the love he needed, without feeling rushed.

Jack smiled up at his boyfriend who was standing between Jack's legs as he sat on the wooden desk Hiccup had set up. Hiccup lived alone, his father died a while ago. At first he was shoved into foster care, but looking so punkish, he was never adopted. When he turned 18, he had managed to save enough money to buy his own house.

When he had first bought it, it was old and rundown. Thankfully, most of the mechanics at the shop had actually come and helped Hiccup, after a week of trying to fix it up himself. Jack found it cute how close all the guys were, though they would never admit it, and instead act tough.

Hiccup came close and placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips, Jack smiling softly as he did so and pressed further. Sighing with ease, it was moments like these that Jack forgot everything; his father, the bullying… Everything. Pale hands reached up his stomach and gripped the black leather jacket and pulled him closer.

Hiccup stepped closer, leaning on the desk either side of him as he tilted his head expertly. Jack had let out a small noise of appreciation, making green eyes flash open, and pull away, but only enough to talk. "Hm, now Jack, weren't we meant to study?" Hiccup used a teasing tone. Jack let out a small feminine giggle at how his lips brushed against his own with every breath, every move of his soft lips.

"I can think of something else we can study…" He murmured, bringing the boy back to his own lips, hand linking under the back jacket but over his shirt, around his waist. Hiccup chuckled as he let the boy kiss his lips, a tongue darting out to daringly trace along Hiccup's bottom lip. Hiccup was a little surprised, very few times had Jack actually taken the initiative.

Only taking a second to register it, Hiccup let his jaw slacken slightly and his mouth open for the other. Jack wasn't as experienced as Hiccup, but he was much better than their first kiss (That ending in a horrible accident that left Hiccup's tongue bleeding.)

It soon escalated into something more; feverish hands finding curves of their waists, bare skin as hand pushed shirts away. Jack had managed to get both Hiccup's jacket and shirt off, and thrown to the other side, Jack still fully clothed. He usually stopped when Hiccup started to undress him, so Hiccup was waiting patiently.

Jack let his lips fall down Hiccup's naked chest, kissing and nibbling slightly, making Hiccup's breath falter slightly and eyes slip shut in a moment of love and ecstasy. The ecstasy heightened when Jack took one of Hiccup's small nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking slightly. Hiccup's hands tangled in Jack's hair, tugging slightly and earning small moans from the albino. He was always sensitive on his head, and Hiccup knew it.

When Jack came back up to his lips, he was too dizzy to even notice the boy lifting his shirt until their lips were pulled apart and the shirt was on the floor. At first Jack panicked, pressing his lips closer to Hiccup's to distract him. At first Hiccup thought he was just getting enthusiastic, until Hiccup pulled away to breathe, but Jack wouldn't allow it.

Knowing something was wrong he pulled away to give Jack a look. "What's wr-" He cut himself off when his eyes casted down Jack's chest and arms. It was covered in bruises, cuts and burns. Jack fell silent, avoiding eye contact as he got off the desk, slipping past Hiccup as he put his shirt back on, but the damage was already done.

"Jack…" Hiccup spoke in a warning tone, looking at Jack who still refused to look at him. Hiccup came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy who flinched. To be honest, he was expecting Hiccup to explode at him, maybe even hit him. That's how he learned people dealt with things like this at least. Hiccup didn't say anything about the flinch, but a tug was felt at his heart. "Who?" He asked softly, a frown on his face as he kissed the boy's slightly exposed shoulder.

Jack shook his head, pulling out of his grip as he went to get his bag, ready to go home. As he leaned down, he was spun around and pressed against the wall, Jack's eyes going wide he he looked over at Hiccup. "Who?" He said, his voice stern with a touch of anger as his eyes burned slightly.

"Hiccup it doesn't mat-" He was cut off from the stare he was been given. "Dad." He sighed, tears stinging his eyes because he finally said it. Hiccup's grip loosened as his eyes went wide and looked at the wall for a moment.

"That's why I haven't met him…" He muttered, fists tightening at his sides. Jack kissed him softly, trying to calm him. The boy's hands instantly unclenched, and sighed through his nose. "Jack…" He sounded pained as a frown was on his lips. Jack shook his head, connecting their lips again, pulling him closer.

"Sh…" He hushed, bringing the boy closer again, this time tilting his head and pressed further. Hiccup sighed as he pulled away, the anger washed away with every kiss, and now he just felt saddened for the boy. Leaning his forehead on Jack's in thought as he frowned. Looking up, he pulled his face away and let his hands tug on the bottom of Jack's shirt, giving him a warning before slowly lifting it up, above his face.

Jack avoided eye contact as the boy's eyes scanned along various bruises, both old and new. Cigarette burns, and cuts from various objects, the most recent a rusty nail his dad had found. Hiccup didn't dare touch them, knowing they would be painful. Instead he kissed anywhere he could without hurting him, surprising the boy.

He had read about boyfriends kissing scars, but really he just thought that was a stupid romantic-novel thing that would never happen. "You're living with me," He spoke quietly, his kisses trailing up his neck and to his face, frowning slightly when his lips reached the makeup just under his face. Jack never really allowed Hiccup to kiss his face for that reason.

Frowning with a sigh, he took his own shirt from the ground and began to gently wipe it from his face, licking the rag to take it all off. There were two bruises on his face and neck, one slightly yellowing and one a dark purple from yesterday. Hiccup kissed him almost forcefully, not wanting to believe something like this happened to such a beautiful boy.

Jack sighed, finally able to clear his mind enough to shake his head. "Hiccup, I can't… He's still my father…" He didn't also want to say that he didn't want to be a bother, because he knew Hiccup would only disagree and call him an idiot for thinking that.

"He's no father." He said darkly, eyes still casting over the rusty nail mark. Jack rolled his eyes, hiding the mark that was along his arm behind his back and recapturing the gaze of green eyes.

"I got it checked okay? I'm fine." He sighed, looking down at the floor as he shook his head. He put his shirt on for the third time today, pulling the long sleeves down over his hands, something he does when he's nervous.

"Jack." Hiccup stopped him, voice stern. When Jack looked at him, Hiccup's face faltered, and Jack could've sworn his eyes were getting slightly red. "Please, don't…" Jack looked over at Hiccup before biting his lip and getting his bag, walking past him and to the door, hand pausing on the doorknob before turning his face to look over at Hiccup with a hesitant smile.

"I'm fine Hic." He spoke softly, but he was more reassuring himself more than anything. Hiccup didn't seem assured, but still watched as the boy walked away.

Jack walked home that night, not knowing what he was going to walk in was the worse that he had experienced. His father was sitting on the staircase, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand- something he was actually named after thanks to his sorry excuse of his father. The man stood when Jack closed the door, Jack who was preparing himself for the hits.

Instead of the warm hand which he usually got, a hard glass bottle was smashed against his head. He let out a blood-curdling scream. This only angered the man further, taking one of the shards and picking him up, pushing him against the wall.

"Who was that boy you were making out with? Faggot." He spat in the boy's face, the shard going to the boy's left arm and beginning to cut, just above the nail cut until going down and digging into it. Jack whined, but didn't dare to scream, knowing it would only make it worse.

When the man pushed into the skin and twisted the shard, he screamed again, tears running down his face. "You're such a fucking disappointment, why did I get stuck with a shit like you?" The man shook his head. "You're even crying like a little pussy." He let out a fake chuckle.

The blade moved, his vision blurring slightly from blood loss. The man got the shard and pressed into his heart, his vision growing dark as he fell to the ground.

What happened next was a blur; The door opened and thumps were heard. The only thing that he remembered was being picked up from the rutty old carpet that had smelt way too badly of cigarettes and alcohol.

Jack woke up weeks later, feeling tired and of death. Though this was different. He awoke in a brightly lit room, around him was white while a single chair sat next to him. He was hooked up to many machines, and on the side of the desk was a note.

Frowning in confusion, he took the folded piece of paper, his name written in Hiccup's messy handwriting. Jack smiled softly, opening it up; not knowing that this single letter was going to inflict the most pain anyone had on him; including his father.

_Jackson Overland Frost._

_I love you. I love you more than you would ever understand. I would give you my life and more, but unfortunately I could only give you one of those things._

_Live life, be happy. I have given you my home to get you started; you turn 18 in a few days, and im sorry I couldn't last until your birthday. I know you love me, and I know you will never forget me, you told me that every single day, in which I would reply the same._

_I will always be in your heart, I will always watch over you. Don't cry over me, be happy, have a good life, and I shall be waiting for you when your time is ready._

_I love you forever and a day,_

_Hiccup Haddock._

Jack stared in shock as silent tears without his permission fell down his face. Even as the doctor came in, he continued to stare at the letter that was written in Hiccup's famous messy writing, telling Jack of his love and… his death.

"Your father had driven a piece of glass in your chest," The doctor spoke quietly. "We were able to keep you alive for a few hours, but there were no heart donors… Your boyfriend was a match, and he donated his heart." Jack broke then, his knees being brought up to his face as he began to cry so loudly, the doctor had to shut the door.

He gripped his heart as he sobbed into his knees, tears soaking the white hospital gown that he was changed into. Everything seemed to have crashed in on him, his savior… Dead. His supposedly life long partner, no longer here.

A few weeks past and Jack finally had visited Hiccup's grave. He fell in front of the grave, hugging the gravestone as he cried. "Why Hiccup?" He sobbed, heart clenching as he cried into the stone, shaking his head. "I need you here, I need you with me… I can't live without you." His throat and eyes hurt from crying so much, not caring if others seen him.

Feeling a new cold feeling on his hand, he looked up to see a ghostly figure of Hiccup standing there, tears continuing to fall down Jack's face as he stared in awe at Hiccup.

"I will always watch over you Jack…" He whispered with a sad smile as a tear fell from his face, before his being began to fade again. Jack gave a broken smile, tears still falling down his face and he tightened his grip on the gravestone.

"I just miss you, I love you…" Jack whispered quietly, closing his eyes as he thought once again about their first kiss on their first date. "I will never forget you…"


End file.
